


Packing Heat

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Big Dick Magnus, Desperate Alec, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: In which Magnus has a really big dick and Alec likes it. Basically just 2,000 words of that.





	

The first time Alec had seen Magnus without his pants, he kind of freaked out. He isn't proud of his reaction, but it is what it is. It isn't as though Alec was expecting a small penis or anything; he doesn't like to play into racist stereotypes. Still, it isn't like he was expecting nine inches of hard dick in his face on his first time out of the gate. 

 

So yes, he freaked out. But in retrospect, it was probably justified. 

 

Today is a different day, though, and this time Alec is prepared. What Alec didn't realize until he had first seen Magnus's huge cock is that he has a level of attraction for size. He is grateful that Izzy and Jace do not know about this because he is not sure that he's ready to be teased about being a size queen by his family members. 

 

Today, Magnus is laying out on his beautiful magenta sheets. They make his beautiful bronzed skin look somehow even more powerful and vital. His strong abdominal muscles formed a tight "v" leading Alec to his goal. 

 

"You don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable, Alexander." 

 

Alec looked up, and he felt almost drugged. Tearing his eyes off of Magnus's beautiful skin felt like a torment. 

 

"I want to." 

 

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, surely something witty and slightly sexy but Alec didn't give him a chance. He surged up and captured the Warlock's mouth with his own. Alec's thigh now pressed firmly against Magnus' flesh, which was slowly getting hard. He wanted it. 

 

Magnus's mouth was hot and demanding under his, and his arms had reached to wrap around Alec's back. The feeling of those strong, powerful arms flexing around him made him dizzy with desire. Alec's arms were shaking nervously, but he was ready. 

 

"Alec," Magnus said breaking the kiss off after noticing his shaking, "I am serious. I am in no rush, and aside from that it is "traditional" for the most experienced partner to bottom at first. At least until the other partner is comfortable." 

 

Alec hushed him with another kiss, "I want this. I really want this. I'm just... It's my first time. I'm allowed to be nervous." 

 

"Of course you are, my darling. I just want to make sure..."

 

"I swear on the Angel, Magnus if you ask me if I'm okay with this one more time..."

 

Magnus laughed slightly and conceded the point before flipping them over with a smooth move. Alec's breath hitched with surprise before settling down in the sheets. 

 

With a flick of his wrist, Magnus suddenly made red flower petals drop lazily from the ceiling and the candles in the room were all suddenly lit. 

 

Alec gave Magnus an unimpressed look. Magnus looked back unashamed and began kissing down Alec’s throat. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Magnus’s skilled hands played with his hair and caressed his face gently even as his hips were doing some truly wicked things. 

 

Alec, for his part, couldn’t decide where to put his hands. The firm flex of shoulders? The pert ass? 

 

In the end, Alec didn’t get the chance to make a decision because Magnus began moving his lips down. He landed a particularly playful bite on his collarbone which made heat twist in Alec’s gut. He wanted this; he was so ready it was bordering on painful. 

 

“Oh my little angel, all ready for me,” Magnus said in a soothing voice as he continued his trek down. 

 

He paused on Alec’s nipples and Alec felt like he was on fire. Looking down turned out to be a mistake because Magnus’s hands are bracketing his hips as he kissed down Alec’s runed stomach. Just as he was about to reach Alec’s hip bones, he looked up wickedly, and Alec caught his breath. 

 

“Are you doing okay?”

 

Alec nodded, breathless. 

 

When Magnus looked at him, Alec reminded himself that Magus is half demon. That he is capable of great destruction when he wants to be, and Alec has a feeling he will be destroyed tonight. 

 

Magnus pressed a biting kiss on his hip bones, and Alec thrust up involuntarily. Magnus allowed the movement, causing Alec’s hard, throbbing penis to smear his cheek with precum. 

 

“Magnus,” Alec whined. 

 

“Poor dear,” Magnus cooed, with a hint of amusement moving his mouth dangerously close to Alec’s dick, “are you suffering?” 

 

“Magnus, please.” 

 

He heard Magnus inhale sharply and Alec felt steady for a moment. He remembered that he had power in this situation too. 

 

With a smirk playing across his lips Alec tilted his head back exposing his neck, “fuck. Magnus, please. Please, I want you so badly.”

 

Magnus swore under his breath and wasted no more time swallowing Alec down. 

 

Alec couldn’t control his hips if he wanted to. Magnus’s mouth was wet and slick, moving at such a sweetly torturous pace. His hands reached down to twist their way into Magnus’s hair earning him an approving groan around his dick. The vibrations felt like fire in his veins and Alec was slowly losing grip, spiraling into the mad gap of pleasure. 

 

Just then Magnus pulled his knees further apart and reached for a pillow. All without taking his mouth off of Alec’s dick once. 

 

He finally did come off with an obscene pop, and in a rough guttural voice told Alec to place the pillow under himself. He didn’t even have a moment to be embarrassed about it because Magnus’s gravely voice made him crazy. 

 

Then Magnus’s mouth was back on him, but this time a slick finger was pressed against his entrance. They had done this a couple of times, a few fingers here and there, so Alec was used to the sensation. But this time would be different. This time the fingering was only the beginning of a much different activity. 

 

Slowly Alec felt his body get used to one finger, then two.

 

Magnus popped off again to lean his cheek against Alec’s quivering thigh. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said his voice still rough. Alec felt a shudder to through him. “Alexander, you look so good for me. Opening up so sweetly. Your body wants me so much, my love.” 

 

Magnus’s was staring between his legs and Alec’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and lust. Magnus had two fingers inside him now, and they were twisting, hitting his prostate every other thrust. He felt like his body was going to explode from pleasure. 

 

“Look how beautifully you open up,” Magnus was not even talking to him anymore. Completely distracted by his task barely noticing Alec squirming and shaking above him.

 

“Magnus, please.”

 

Alec wasn’t aware his voice could sound like that, so small and desperate. 

 

“Almost, darling,” Magnus said twisting three fingers in. “We will go very slow baby, don’t worry.”

 

Slow? Alec’s lust soaked mind could barely process that, but he knew it felt wrong. Finally, Magnus lifted up, allowing Alec to look at his entire body again for the first time in several minutes and his breath left him again.

 

Hanging there, hard and proud, was Magnus’s dick. Not only was it long (like _really_ long), but it was thick, with a sizable girth. It was slightly darker than the rest of him, with a weeping head of an uncut penis. Alec regrets that he hasn’t had a chance to get his mouth on that tonight. He loves the taste, the smell and the way it feels in his hands. Nothing turns Alec on more than knowing that even if he takes his boyfriend’s cock as far back as he can go, even if he chokes and drools down his chest, he still can’t take all of him. 

 

Magnus reached next to him and squirted a generous amount of lubricant on his dick. Alec already felt filthy; the lube Magnus already used dripping out of his gaping hole.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Alec nodded hazily. 

 

Magnus pressed in slowly, maintaining eye contact with Alec the entire time. 

 

Alec, however, was focusing on the fact that he is splitting apart. He feels the hard heat slowly, torturously moving into him. 

 

“By the Angel…” Alec murmured.

 

“How are you?” Magnus asked, his eyes locked with Alec’s and full of concern. 

 

It was so big, moving slowly through him allowing him time to get used to the feeling. It was starting to feel like it might never end, that he would be stretching forever. 

 

“Fine,” Alec eventually was able to breathe out. 

 

Around that same time Magnus stopped and Alec felt his thighs touching him. He had never felt more _full_ in his life. He could barely breathe; itfelt like he was being ripped to pieces and put back together. 

 

Because of his size, Magnus was pressed firmly against his prostate without even doing anything. That caused the pain to change to pleasure quickly. 

 

“Move,” Alec said.

 

And Magnus did, slowly moving back and forth. His hips moved in a sensuous continuation. Alec had been expecting a hard thrust, but Magnus’s hips moved like a dancer’s. Following the curve of his back and moving in smooth, even strokes. 

 

Alec felt like a puddle of lust. He was just beginning to get used to the feeling, the hot drag inside him, pulling him closer and closer to the edge when Magnus suddenly twisted his hips. 

 

The movement caused the angle to change inside him, the once constant but dull pressure on his prostate turned into a sharp focus.

 

“Mag-Mag,” Alec stuttered, trying desperately to form words, “ _faster_!”

 

Magnus nodded, before kissing Alec. The constant thudding turned into a much more quickly rhythm, and Alec was nearing the edge. The way his body had spread itself to accommodate Magnus inside him blew him away. 

 

“Oh Alexander, you look so beautiful.” 

 

How Magnus was able to speak and maintain his fast, perfect rhythm was beyond Alec. 

 

“You feel so good, darling. You’re doing so well,” Magnus continued burying his face in Alec’s neck to bite down. 

 

The pleasure turned white hot. Alec’s hands which wrapped around Magnus’s trim waist moved to his dick. Not to stroke, but to hold the base. 

 

He was so close. He also never wanted it to end, the feeling of being speared open, split in half and owned from the inside. Loved tenderly but _thoroughly_. 

 

“Are you close, sweetheart?” 

 

Alec managed to whimper a positive response. He was overwhelmed, everything tasted like heat and pleasure. Magnus was everywhere, inside him, above him, around him. Keeping him safe in his muscular arms, filling him in a way that no one else could. 

 

“Me too,” Magnus said sounding strained for the first time, “but I want you to come first, my Angel.” 

 

Alec wanted to cry; he didn’t want this to end. Fuck, he thinks this might be his new favorite activity. How had he lived before this? 

 

Still, he couldn’t help his body’s response. He felt Magnus push his hands away to wrap around Alec’s dick, while at the same time twisting his hips in that same cruel-kind way that made Alec see stars. 

 

It barely took him another thirty seconds before his entire world erupted in flames, his whole body tensing and squeezing down hard on Magnus’s cock making him feel impossibly bigger in these final moments. It felt like his body was filled with champagne, fizzy, bubbling and just barely contained by the bottle. He could feel his body trembling involuntarily as Magnus continued to thrust hard into him. 

 

Moments later he felt Magnus seize up on top of him, his cat eyes gleaming as he came hard inside Alec making him feel oddly warm from the inside.  His whole body felt wrung out and used, the slick lube trickling down his thighs was mixed with sweat and cum from both of them. 

 

Magnus collapsed on top of him with a soft sound of contentment. 

 

“That was incredible,” Alec blurted out.

 

Magnus chuckled tiredly, “yes. It was, darling. You were so beautiful.” 

 

“Can we do that again?” 

 

“Now?” Magnus asked looking vaguely alarmed. 

 

“No… I mean yes? I mean, in general… But also again tonight?” 

 

Magnus laughed into Alec’s neck placing a fond kiss there, “I’ve created a monster.” 

 

“Is that a…?” 

 

“It’s a yes, sweetheart. Right now, though, be quiet and cuddle me.” 

 

Alec smiled and rested his head on Magnus’s, which was cushioned on his chest. 

 

He figured he could get away with a quick nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy! This is sort of the "porniest" thing I have ever written so here's hoping!


End file.
